Dick Marcinko
There once was a Navy SEAL so elite he created a unit just for himself. He kidnapped Admirals and infiltrated US military bases. This SEAL's name Richard Marcinko. ''Dick Marcinko ''AKA Rouge Warrior aka Demo Dick aka Shark Man of the Delta is the protagonist of Rogue Warrior. He is the Navy SEAL who runs completely not rogue through half of North Korea to kill as many commie motherfuckers as possible. Origin Good ol' Marcinko could be first seen in the live stream from July 30th 2014. After Adam, Bruce and James had enough of Planet Alcatraz they fired up Rogue Warrior which features the life of Dick Marcinko. Thanks to the overwhelming and unnecessary amount of swearing in the game, gory finishing moves and horrible game mechanics, it turned out to be a real video-game gem. Description Dick works as a Navy SEAL and has to invade North Korea and Russia to embark on a rogue genocidal campaign. On his way through the woods and swamps of North Korea, he murders dozens of North Korean soldiers, in a handful of communist headquarters completely on his own. Wait, that was Rambo. His main weapon against the commie motherfuckers is his insanely advanced swearing skill. The North Koreans and Russians are so afraid of Dick's lingual skills that they instantly spasm out as soon as they see him. Other weapons Dick Warrior uses are guns like assault rifles, MGs and grenade launchers. Another favorite armament of Dick is his knife, which he uses to perform rectal exams on his commie enemies. After Marcinko successfully finished his war campaign and returned to the states, he was immediately put into a mental asylum. Doctors found out that Dicky had a severe case of Tourette syndrome and had to be pacified. Since then, he lives in a padded cell where the medics installed several dolls representing communist North Korea and Russia. As a therapy, Marcinko is allowed to swear at them whenever he wants. Quotes * "Goddamn cockbreath commie motherfuckers!!" * "Chew on this, fuckhead!" (after tossing a grenade) * "The Great Leader must have a tiny dick." * "Suck my balls, my hairy fucking big balls. Wrap them around your fucking mouth." * "Jesus Christ, goddamn it, Christ!" (after getting shot) * "Argh, motherfuck!" * "Goddamn fuckers suck ass." (after getting shot) * "Goddamn Jesus fucking Christ!" * "It looks like the douche-bag convention's in town." * "I'm gonna stick you like a (fill-in-the blank)." * "Uggh...Jesus" * "The Soviet fucking Union can fondle my hairy nuts." * "FUCKCOCKSHITJESUSCUNTPISSFUCK!!!!!" Gallery dickmarcinko.png|Dick showing off his stealth skills. dickmarcinko2.png|Marcinko making friends with the so called pinko commie bastards. dickmarcinko3.png|Rogue Dick helping a mechanic with his back problems. dickmarcinko4.png|Dick Warrior perfoming one of his famous prostate exams. Trivia * Dick has an extremely disastrous case of Tourettes syndrome. * Dick is the abbreviation for Richard. * Dick is known to befriend his enemies before murdering them recklessly. * Dick has a particularly strong hatred for mechanics. * Dick views suicide as so immoral and sinful that when he was fleeing the dam and saw a bunch of Russians jumping off the dam to their deaths, he grabbed them and saved them.....only to murder them. * Dick is known to have hairy balls. * Dick Marcinko created Navy SEAL Team six and RED CELL. * Dick Marcinko wrote a book called Rogue Warrior, which is unrelated to the pile of shit. He also wrote several fictional books in which he is the protagonist. * Dick Marcinko earned over 34 citations and medals, including the Legion of Merit, the Silver Star, and two Bronze Stars. * You think I'm making this shit up about him read for yourself:Read here. Yeah I didn't think so cock breath commie motherfucker. Category:Inside Gaming Characters Category:Rogue Warrior